Double Fault
Double Fault is the twelfth episode in season thirteen of . Synopsis The CSIs need to ace the case involving a rising tennis star. Meanwhile, the CSIs are surprised to hear Hodges is engaged to an Italian bombshell, whose name is Elisabetta. Plot A tennis star named Claudia Weber is found in the ball machine murdered with her own tennis racket, stabbed in the throat by it. One of the tennis players noticed the balls had blood on them. Three suspects emerge: her husband/ coach, Ivan, her tennis rival/doubles partner, Tara, and the doctor she was seeing because of a nightmare she was having that happened when she was 4 years old. She kept saying a name, "Brett!" They also find out that the man who says he is her father is really her adopted father. He had found Claudia on the side of the road up in Mt. Charleston. She was bleeding and near death, so he took her to the hospital. Claudia was holding her toy rabbit she always carried with her. The CSIs find her blood on the rabbit. They then try to find out where her parents are and find out who this Brett person is. Greg and Nick go up to Mt. Chaleston and find the bodies of Claudia's real parents. They were killed by a shovel. They then find her brother, Brett, who they find out was beaten by his father since he was 8, and his mother didn't do anything about it. His mom said his many broken bones were from playing football. Brett then decided on that camping trip in Mt. Charleston to kill his parents and beat them to death with a shovel. He told Claudia to stay in the tent, but she would not listen. He said he didn't mean to hurt Claudia, but accidentally hit her with the shovel, and he thought she was dead, so he fled. He then says he looked up Claudia, and he saw that she was playing in Vegas. He came to Vegas to try and talk to her to explain what happened that night and tell his side of the story. He said he saw Tara, Claudia's rival, that night Claudia was murdered. A video shows that Claudia's rival had been sleeping with Claudia's husband/coach, Ivan. When he and Claudia decided to make up, Tara got mad and killed Claudia by hitting her three times with Claudia's racket and stabbing her in the throat with it. She then put Claudia's body in the ball machine. Meanwhile, the CSIs find out that Hodges is engaged to a woman he met in Italy when he went there with his mother called Elisabetta. Cast Main Cast *Ted Danson as D.B. Russell *Elisabeth Shue as Julie Finlay *George Eads as Nick Stokes *Jorja Fox as Sara Sidle *Eric Szmanda as Greg Sanders *Robert David Hall as Dr. Al Robbins *Wallace Langham as David Hodges *David Berman as David Phillips *Elisabeth Harnois as Morgan Brody *Jon Wellner as Henry Andrews *Paul Guilfoyle as Jim Brass Guest Cast *Larry Mitchell as Officer Mitchell *Larry Sullivan as Officer Akers *Catrinel Menghia as Elisabetta *Susie Abromeit as Tara Janssen *Brit Shaw as Claudia Weber *Justin Gimelstob as Himself *Lindsay Davenport as Herself *Ivan Sergei as Ivan Cafferty *Matt McCoy as Simon Weber *David Chisum as Agent Smith *Brandon Michael Rowan as Ernest Prestwich/Brent Abbot *Christine Marie Evert as Herself *Ever Carradine as Dr. Darcy Shaw *Makenzie Moss as Claudia Weber – 4 years old See Also